pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas Silver
Thomas Silver, code-named "X" is a mysterious individual who acts as the secondary antagonist for the first arc of Cerebus Syndrome. Thomas is the leader of Enigma, the business rival of the S.A.F., and belongs to an unknown species of alien capable of geomancy. Thomas's role in Cerebus Syndrome is defined by him working behind the scenes to recruit Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia Shapiro into Enigma, as well as resurrect the Primeval known as Void. In public, Thomas is CEO of a high-profile banking and mining company. Personality Thomas seems to be a calm and reserved individual. He acts politely to those around him, and treats his underlings as comrades and cares deeply for them, though he is not above reprimanding them for doing stupid things. Towards his enemies however, he is stoic and cold. A common running gag is his devotion to the code-names that Enigma members use, even though these code-names are used, several agents point out that such code-names are pretty much useless, much to his chagrin. He is also slightly overbearing, as many of his employees have complained whenever engaging in missions with him, though no real malice is ever shown. He holds a degree of contempt for the S.A.F., mainly due to them interfering with his plans and them being business rivals, while he views the O.W.C.A., at least for now, as pawns for his plans. In addition, he hates the long hair the Hair Growth-erator gave him, and is always trying to cut or destroy it, but to no avail. Appearance Thomas Silver has been seen wearing a business suit when in public and has not been seen wearing casual clothing yet. One of his most defining traits is his long, silver hair, with several thick bangs on the front. However, this is because of Dr. Diminutive's Hair Growth-erator, which accidentally hit Silver on his way to Danville. Before this, his hair was much shorter and flat. On another note, the Hair Growth-erator made said hair impossible to destroy unless hit with a reverse beam specifically from that copy of the device.. Another physical trait is his dark green eyes, said to be able to very piercing. When making deals with people when not in public, Thomas dons a silver cloak to conceal his identity. In reality, Thomas is an alien who comes for a species capable of geomancy, but his true form is unknown as of yet. Abilities Thomas Silver is a highly-skilled agent. He, through an unknown method, most likely through intelligence sources or excellent deduction skills, is able to gain complete understanding of the plans of his enemies. However, due to his administrative position in Enigma taking away his training time, Thomas Silver has stated that he is a bit rusty with his skills. Signature Weapon Thomas Silver's main weapon, or weapons are two silver automatic pistols. Unlike normal guns, these guns fire gigantic bursts of silver energy, allowing for Thomas Silver to fire them an unlimited amount of times. His guns also have specially designed bullets, but what they are capable of is currently unknown, though the silver energy blasts are easily capable of inflicting major damage to a large titanium ship. They can also be turned into swords for close range combat. They were destroyed by Ellen, though he possesses multiple copies of them, thus making it a minor inconvenience to have them destroyed. Enigma Tattoo/Magic The source of Thomas Silver's power however, is his tattoo, which is filled with immense power. It is cyan in color and grants him various abilities, with some of these abilities being teleportation, the power of flight and the ability to project barriers capable of withstanding powerful weaponry. He can also use his tattoo to enter a person's mind, giving him a form of psychic power. He can also use his tattoo to teleport others. He is also capable of using his tattoo's advanced states, increasing his overall natural abilities and making his tattoo-based powers more versatile and powerful. Alien Heritage Thomas Silver is an alien of an unknown species that possesses a unique form of geomancy. Whenever he uses this ability, the earth he creates takes on a crystal, silver-colored form. He can use this ability to create pillars, cages, shards to attack with, etc. This silver produced is quite durable, compared to normal silver, as it took 1,000 energy-infused crossbow bolts (Albeit they were quite small), whilst normal silver would break apart at that amount. However, it couldn't take 100,000+ of this amount. His species is capable of minor shape-shifting, allowing him to pass himself off as a human, though it is not an offensive ability. Background Silver was one of the founding members of Enigma, with his vast fortune from silver mining helping to fund the organization's operations. When the S.A.F. inadvertently discovered the second piece of the VD-ROM, Enigma sent Thomas to obtain it, to which he succeeded. Ultimately, Silver was eventually voted as the top CEO of Enigma. Bio Coming soon! Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Evil! Category:Villains Category:Enigma Agents Category:Human Agent Category:Human Category:Owned by DT Category:Aliens